


midnight train

by BlueGirl22



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, I understand and appreciate why there aren't on podcast kisses, M/M, Missing Scene, and yknow what so does martin, but I Still Want Kisses, post 159 pre 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGirl22/pseuds/BlueGirl22
Summary: Jon and Martin have a few hours of calm on their way up to Scotland.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	midnight train

Jon squeezes his eyes shut almost as tightly as he squeezes his hand in Martin’s. He focuses his mind on the sensation, excluding everything else. For a split second, he can See the parting in the Lonely, and he lets them drop through it. They clatter onto the stone floor outside of the Panopticon, loosing their footing and falling to the ground. “Elias” is no where to be seen.

*

Basira’s got blood on her shoes and the cuffs of her trousers. The redness of her eyes betrays recent crying, but her expression is steely and there’s no time to ask what happened. She takes a wallet and key chain out of her jacket pocket and presses them into Jon’s hands, explaining quickly that _she_ can deal with the aftermath of what’s happening here, but _they_ should get out of London, and quickly. She tries to tell him an address, but he says it in tandem with her as it first comes out of her mouth.

Jon and Martin spend ten minutes stuffing knapsacks and are out into the night. Jon opens the wallet and sees a debit card with the name “Alice Tonner” on it.

*

The sky outside is dark on the train out of King’s Cross. They haven’t had much chance to talk; the Tube had been oddly crowded for the time of night and all their time off it had been spent running to get last minute Overground tickets. But there’s barely anyone in their train car, with the only other passengers being half asleep and well out of earshot. Neither of them has spoken yet, but Jon can feel it coming.

Jon can _also_ feel Martin’s hand trembling in his. Martin still hasn’t let go, and he’s been shaking ever so slightly since they got out of the Lonely. He looks down at their clasped hands on his knee, healed burns against chill, unblemished skin. Beside him, Martin shifts from his position staring out the window and leans into Jon, arms pressed together and head in the crook of his neck.

“Going to try and get some sleep?” Jon asks, quietly. There’s no need for whispering, but it would feel harsh to go right from silence to full voiced speech.

Martin adjusts himself so his glasses don’t poke into Jon’s collarbone. “No, can’t, too wired.” 

Jon’s eyebrows furrow. “Then why are you…?” He doesn’t finish the question.

Martin looks up. “Oh, is it alright if I touch you like this?”

“Yes, yes.” He almost trips on the words as they shoot out. “You’re allowed to—I’m not asking you to—you don’t need to stop.”

Martin turns his face back down. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to really touch anyone, y’know. It feels good to.”

“It, it feels good for me, too.” Jon waits a moment, and, receiving no response, rests his head against Martin’s, cheek cushioned in his hair. His eyes are about to close when Martin moves again, picking up his head and looking directly into Jon’s eyes. There’s a palm’s span between their noses. 

Martin’s gaze flicks to Jon’s lips and then back up. “I’d like to touch you in another way, too.”

Jon understands the intent and manages to keep his face composed. “You may.”

Slowly, Martin reaches forward with a balled up hand and rests his first knuckles on Jon’s cheek. Then he tilts his head ever so slightly to the side and leans in.

When their lips touch, Jon has to resist the urge to gasp. Martin’s lips are chapped and chilled and taste ever so slightly of salt. No one’s kissed him in so long, the sensation is almost alien. He luxuriates in the new kind of closeness. 

Martin’s hand gradually makes its way from Jon’s cheek to the back of his head and softly laces its fingers in his hair. Jon, remembering he also has a free hand, reaches forward and lightly touches the side of Martin’s neck. Their pose is static for a moment, locked in a light embrace, then Martin pulls away and rests their foreheads together.

Jon smiles easily, listening to the sounds of breathing. “That was nice.”

“Nice?” Martin chuckles a bit, half to himself. “Oh God, I’ve thought about doing that so many times.”

“No, I mean—” his hand flexes against Martin’s neck and settles again, gripping more firmly— “that was _really_ nice. Sorry, I’m not very… _used to_ describing how I feel about this sort of thing.” He shifts his focus to their clasped hands, and notices that Martin isn’t shaking anymore. “Do it again?”

Martin looks into his eyes for half a second before swooping in again, a touch more forcefully than before. His lips are less cold the second time, tasting less of salt. Jon presses the tips of his fingers into the the back of Martin’s neck, pulling them just a bit closer together. He can feel Martin’s pulse pick up slightly, his skin warming under Jon’s touch. They pull apart again, and Martin breaks their handhold for the first time in order to have two free arms to wrap tightly around Jon’s torso. Jon returns the hug without thinking.

“Feeling better?” Jon whispers into Martin’s ear.

“Mmm,” comes the hummed reply. Martin quickly picks up his head again. “To be clear, I’m doing this because I _like_ you, not just because I’m supernaturally touch starved and need an anchor to shake off the last bits of Lonely or something.” A beat. “Well, yes, that a bit, too, actually, but mainly I am kissing you because I want to kiss you, got that?”

Jon laughs. “Loud and clear. I am also kissing you because I want to kiss you.”

“Good.” Martin sighs and collapses into Jon’s chest. “But, yes, I _am_ feeling better. Hard for my body to think it’s still in an empty void if it’s got physical evidence to the contrary.”

“Well if it _helps_ than I am _happy_ to keep _obliging—_ ”

Martin laughs and slowly swats at Jon’s face in a playful manner. “Alright, you bastard, come on then.”

Jon initiates this time, pulling Martin in close and latching onto his still laughing lips. Outside, there’s the sound of the train beating against the tracks. For a handful of seconds in their blissful embrace, Jon feels contentment warm him down to his toes. Behind them in London lays destruction, before them in Scotland lays mystery, but none of that matters in this moment. Now, for just a few minutes, they get to be a couple kissing on a train.

**Author's Note:**

> wow guys I can't believe that they then lived happily ever after and moved to scotland permanently  
> kudos, comment, and/or hmu on tumblr @bisexual-evanhansen if you so desire~


End file.
